


Just a Magic Trick

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Bones said this planet was like paradise, Kirk thinks he's found paradise, and it's not the planet.((I was reading The Starless World and Kirk and Sulu had moment that could have been so much more. I don't ship them, but I had FEELS! and my muse wrote this in seconds.))**Spoilers/Warnings: Slight for The Starless World book. Based on the scene with Kirk, Sulu and Ola where Sulu shows her a magic trick.





	Just a Magic Trick

Bones had called it paradise, and too Jim Kirk, who had visited many planets, seen many versions of Heaven, the Garden of Eden, and Paradise, nothing, not even this planet, could close to the word as this feeling did.

Leant casually on the door the way he was, watching Sulu perform his magic trick with intent and interest, Kirk allowed his inward smile to show.

Sulu hadn’t notice Kirk’s eyes on him. He too was indulged in the magic trick. The young Lyran was having the thrill of her life, and Sulu was happy to be a part of it; to be making it happen.

Kirk heard the laughing, the cries of enthrallment from the native girl, and a small voice in the back of his mind. It was telling him that this, this moment right here was paradise; when his crew were just not being his crew, but themselves, letting their hair down as it were. Having the time of their lives, and taking others along for the ride.

Kirk watched as Sulu’s grin became bigger than he had ever seen it, as he was riding the wide of enjoyment and exciting his guest was sharing. He had her eating out of his hand almost, as he waved his hand above her head in great showmanship. Kirk and Ola, the young native, were so taken by the pilot.

Kirk’s eyes began to wonder, taking in the rest of the scene. He was beginning to realise how much of a good man Sulu was. As Captain, Kirk rarely left Captain mode around his crew, he’d never seen, perhaps never been allow to see the other side to his crew. Sulu was a brilliant pilot, and an even better showman.

Sulu glared up at him suddenly, a sheepish look on his face. Kirk smiled back and after nodding added encouraging words for the pilot to continue.

Ola laughed as the trick reached its climax, and Kirk laughed too. Sulu turned suddenly, remembering the Captain was there, watching.

Kirk entered the room and closed the gap between him and the helmsman. Grinning wildly, Kirk took Sulu into a hug and held him there a little longer than he should have given their guest. He pecked a kiss on the pilot’s cheek as he mumbled a ‘thank you’.

Sulu blushed a little. If Kirk noticed, he didn’t say, instead turned his attention to the young Lyran.


End file.
